Of Sun And Moon
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Selene, Helios, and Apollo's cabins, along with Artemis's Hunters, argue over who is the real gods of the sun and moon. They hate each other, but what happens when the first and second in command of them have to go on a quest together?
1. Daughter Of Zeus

**A.N-I had this idea when thinking of how Helios and Apollo are both gods of the sun, and then I found out that there Helios had a sister, Selene, who was the moon goddess and how Artemis is also the moon godess, so this just started forming in my mind, so yeah. After The Last Olympian. Don't own PJatO, sadly.

* * *

**

Percy's P.O.V

Hi. My name's Percy Jackson, son of the sea god, Poseidon and savoir of Olympus, and in turn, the world, or at least new York. Right now I'm in my favorite place in the world, Camp Half-Blood, where halfbloods (children of the gods of a mortal parent) like me go to train and fight monsters.

I was walking around when I heard screams and fighting. I sighed. Everyone was so used to this, no one came running in full battle armor, ready to fight monsters, anymore. But I did. Here's what was most likely going on: Helios, Selene, and Apollo's kids, and the Hunters of Artemis, who were here since Artemis was at some meeting or something, were fighting. Again.

Since Helios and Selene's kids had come, they had told Apollo's kids that their father had no real claim on the sun, and that Helios was the rightful god of the sun. And when the Hunters came, Selene **(when I say that, I mean the kids)** said that Artemis was a fake goddess of the moon, their mother was the moon goddess and that Artemis should stick with her bows. And boy did that make them angry. Apollo and the Hunters had mercilessly attacked Helios and Selene's kids, until Chiron to help Thalia keep order. Asclepius's kids were asked to heal Helios and Selene's kids. Apollo's kids healed themselves and cabins, and the Hunters as well.

Right now I could hear Thalia's yelling. Ah. So it was after a fight. Since Artemis was off doing who knows what, Thalia, being second-in-command, had been put in charge. She didn't like what Selene said about her Lady, but didn't try to kill them, unlike some of her charges. I was within hearing distance.

"I can't believe you! And you call yourselves Hunters of Artemis! I don't like what's being said, but do you see me trying to kill those Selene kids, do you? No. I expect better of you, and I know Lady Artemis does, too. Most of you are, like, a thousand years old, I'm still only seventeen! Start acting your age, and I don't care if you don't look it!" Thalia then turned to walk away. One brave, foolish Hunter spoke up,

"Maybe you're not doing anything because you don't care about our Lady as much as we do." Thalia frozed. Then in one movement she had turned around and had the girl pinned to the ground.

"What. Did. You just. Say, Lia?" She asked through clenched teeth. That was not a good sign. I hurried up to stop a maybe fight.

The girl named Lia just sneered and said,

"You heard me. Maybe you agree, maybe you think Lady Artemis should 'stick to her bows.' Everyone knows you just joined so you wouldn't turn sixteen so Percy would get the prophecy." Then she compulsed and an electric shock went through her body. She screamed, and when Thalia got off her, it stopped. Thalia was glaring.

"Next time you open you big mouth, Lia, I'll show you the _full_ power of a daughter of Zeus," she hissed.

And then she walked away, leaving the stunned Hunters in her wake.


	2. Constellations

**A.N-Okay. So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've been reading Naruto on line (/manga), and my brother reads it too, so yeah. But, anyway, I've decided that this story would go better if there weren't any P.. Tell me in a review what you think. **

The Hunters stared at Thalia as she stomped off toward the beach. They'd never seen her like that. But, of course, no one had been so foolish to insult her like Lia. That girl was cooked, as far as the others were concerned.

They started murmuring among themselves. Lady Artemis said she and her twin brother, Apollo, had some meeting to attend, and told them to take a break and go to Camp Half-Blood. Of course, not many of them considered it a break, but it was nice to just relax and challenge the campers. But the thing they most despised were Selene and Helios's kids. How dare they insult their Lady like that, and Lord Apollo on top of that!

They thought they were so superior, those high and mighty half-bloods, just because their parents were the first gods of the sun and moon. They were wrong. Selene and Helios were the _Titans _of the sun and moon, and had given up their claim to Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo. Uh, the nerve.

Chiron galloped up to them. They stood up and hung their heads in shame as his shook with disappointment. The Hunters looked up when he cleared his throat and said,

"I am very disappointed in you, and I know Thalia is also. Perhaps she was wrong to attack you as she did, Lia" Lia hung her head once more "But you were out of line with her, as with Selene and Helios's kids. I do not deny that they are wrong, but you as trained warriors of Lady Artemis should by far know better. Reflect on what Thalia and I have said, and think what Lady Artemis would say if she were here." He turned to leave then, but looked over his shoulder and said,

"Get Thalia, too, please, and tell her to go to the Big House. Rachel has sent a prophecy. And Thalia's second-in-command." Meghan, third-in-command next to Artemis and Thalia, said she would do so. Chiron nodded and trotted off. Then Meghan told the other Hunters to go to Cabin Eight and rest up. Then she went to find Thalia.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
At the beach, twilight...

Thalia looked up at the moon and sighed. It was a crescent moon, and she (with her sharp, superior demigod eyes) caught sight of one of Artemis's arrows (to mortals, a shooting star) shooting across the sky. The crescent moon was Artemis's bow, and, as aforementioned, her arrows were shooting stars. To Thalia, it was like Artemis was trying to catch the stars and reclaim her hunters who had died and were rewarded by being turned into constellations.

Speaking of constellations, Thalia looked up and caught sight of Zoe Nightshade, Artemis's former lieutenant before her who had died in battle. As she stared at Zoe, tears sprang in the daughter of Zeus's eyes. She angrily wiped them away and said in a whisper,

"Am I doing as good a job as you would have, Zoe?" Then she jumped up as she heard footsteps approaching. She took out her knife and spun around, ready to fight, only to see it was her second-in-command, Meghan. She said,

"Chiron wants you and me to go the Big House. The Oracle has sent a prophecy." Thalia nodded and together they walked toward the Big House to read the prophecy.


	3. The Prophecy

**A.N-Alright, I have just deleted two of my stories, because I just didn't feel like finishing them anymore. But, sorry for the late update, and I'm going to have this in Thalia's point of view. Oh, and the people who told me that Helios and Selene had vanished, I don't remember that, but they're alive in this story and have kids. Usually I like it to be as realistic as possible, but that's not the case for this. But thank-you for bringing that to my attention.

* * *

  
**I looked around at the assembled campers as Meghan and I walked into the Big House. I smiled at Percy, Annabeth, and Nico (we'd formed some sort of friendship in a way) and my other friends. I noticed four kids from Helios and Selene's cabins and diverted my attention toward Chiron, who was calling for attention. After everyone quieted he cleared his throat and began,

"Thank-you all for coming, though this really involves the Hunters and Apollo, Helios, and Selene's children, which is why I've called both the first- and second-in-command of those mentioned." He took out a piece of paper that had been ripped out of a spiral notebook, and I remembered that the new Oracle was a girl Percy and Annabeth's age, Percy's friend, actually. Chiron cleared his throat again and read the prophecy,

_Sun and moon have gone astray  
It is up to their followers to right their way  
Hard it will be, but together they must work  
Or the world will plunge into a dark merk  
They must accomplish this goal  
If ever again the world is to see Luna and Sol_

Chiron looked up at us, waiting for us to up with ways to make sense of the prophecy. Travis Stoll, one of the head councillors for Hermes (the other being his twin brother, Connor) spoke up,

"Well, it must mean Apollo and Artemis, since they're the god and goddess of the sun and moon." Then he looked over and caught Helios and Selene's kids glaring at him and added hastily, "Or Helios and Selene, too, of course." Jake Mason, Hephastus' head councillor said,

"I know that _luna _means _moon_, but what does _sol _mean?"

"It's the Roman word for sun," Percy explained. I just caught Annabeth smile, a little bit proudly, at him before giving her own explaination.

"But what could _sun and moon have gone astray _mean? Perhaps because they" she indicated Meghan and I, Apollo, Helios, and Selene's kids "Can't decide who the real sun and moon god/goddess is, it means all four of them? And _it is up to their followers to right their way _could mean that the Hunters and their children have to go settle it? And if not, then the sun and moon will never shine? That explains the _Or the world will plunge into a dark merk _and _if ever again the world is to see Luna and Sol_."

Percy smiled and elbowed his girlfriend while saying, "Leave it to a child of Athena to figure out an entire prophecy." Annabeth laughed and elbowed him back and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before becoming serious once more.

Chiron nodded and looked at Meghan and I, Apollo, Helios, and Selene's kids and said,

"Do you accept the quest presented to you from Lord Apollo's Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" We nodded. "Alright then, pack your bags, you leave tomorrow."


	4. Lamia

**A.N-I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been at the shore and on evony (awesome and somewhat addicting) and just feeling too lazy to write. But I won't make you wait any longer, I will try to update all my in-progress stories today, so please bare with me. Thank-you so much for you patience and cooperation.

* * *

**

I double-checked my pack to make sure I had everything I would need: a week's worth of food and water bottles, that much of clothes, another pair of shoes, my bow and arrows, and my electric knives were a compartment in my hunting boots. I decided to carry Aegis; even the fiercest monsters wilted at the sight of the Gorgon's head.

We set out, Meghan and I, Will Solace and Rick Fourt of the Apollo cabin, Michael Biite and Chrissie Aker of the Selene cabin and Derek Smith and Arnold Moose of Helios. I had left my third-in-command, Leslie, in charge until we got back.

Since Meghan and I were Hunters and were best at surviving in the wild, we were in charge after Argus dropped us off in the city. We decided to go in the direction of the Empire State Building, where Olympus was, assuming that if the gods were anywhere, they were there.

We were wrong.

Meghan could usually actually _sense _Artemis, so she went in first. She came out just as quickly, shaking her head. We sighed, now at a loss as where to start.

"Is there something you need?"

We spun around, startled to see a woman there. She smiled at us, a sick smile that made me want to puke. I knew she couldn't be a normal mortal, but she looked normal; straggly brown hair, glittering black eyes, short, smooth legs covered by a plain black dress. But I looked past the Mist and saw her for who, or what, she really was. The hair and eyes remained the same, but suddenly she was older, with wrinkles on every inch of her skin. And if I really looked at her legs, I saw that they had a greenish tint to them, and then I reared back as I saw that where her legs should have been was a snake-like tentacle. She smiled wider when she saw that we knew what she was.

"Empousa?" Rick Fourt asked. Meghan shook her head, but didn't offer any other explanation. What else could there be? Then I caught sight of her fangs.

"Lamia," I breathed. I'd heard of her only through vampire myths and Greek monsters websites, but never did I think I would see one in person.

"That's right. But do not worry, I will not hurt you demigods. I am under the oath of the Styx, by order of Zeus Almighty." The way she said my father's name was scornful, sarcastic, and I didn't like it. I had drawn my bow and had an arrow notched in the time it took her to blink twice. My voice was cold as ice when I said,

"Don't disrespect my father like that, or I will kill you." Lamia laughed, an unpleasant sound that sent shivers down my spine, but I held still. I wasn't Artemis' lieutenant for nothing.

"I can do as I please, daughter of Zeus, nothing you can do or say will change my mind. I say and do and go as I please, not even the gods can stop me. The only one who has authority over me is myself, only I order me. That is the way it has been, is, and will be. I can disrespect your father and Lady as much as I want, they can do nothing to me. So kill me, let your arrow fly."

"Gladly." I said, and would have shot her right then and there if it had not been for the others. Meghan took my bow and Will was up behind me, making sure I didn't move. I could have taken them easily, but I had no wish to hurt my comrades. So I settled on glaring at Lamia when something she said clicked in my brain.

"If only you command yourself and the gods can not stop you, than how is it that you have sworn on the Styx not to harm us when my father told you?"

Lamia smiled her sick smile and, somewhat amused, answered me,

"I was in need of entertainment, but your father and the gods did not trust my word alone, and rightly so. I could have refused, and those vain and foolish gods could not do a thing, but I am intrigued as the rest to see how this story will end." Then she opened her mouth, and said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like the Oracle's,

_You will find the gods where you began,_

_Toward the west, toward the dam._

Then Lamia straigtened up and disappeared in a trail of black smoke.

We looked at each other. What in Hades could _that _mean?


	5. Only Use Graie Cabs As A Last Resort

**A.N-Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had a bit of a writer's block, and wasn't sure how to go on, but now I do. Enjoy! **

We all looked at each other, not sure what do to. What did Lamia mean, you will find the gods where you began, toward the west, toward the dam?

"Well, we began at camp, and the nearest dam west of that is, what, Knightville?" Will asked. I nodded **(A.N-I'm not quite sure of that, I tried looking that up, but didn't get a very clear answer.)** "So we need to go there, and that's where we'll find the gods."

"But how are we going to get there?" Arnold asked. Will and Rick looked at each other, then at us. Derek and Michael immediatly shook their heads. Michael said,

"No way. Uh-uh. No way am I riding with those crazy sisters again. Once was enough. No." His cousin nodded. I sighed and grabbed them both by their shirt collars, not a hard thing to do since they were shorter than me, gave them a good shake and said in a sickly sweet voice,

"Either you get in the cab, or have your faces punched in. Your choice." They gulped and nodded.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

And that's how we found ourselves squished inside the Graie cab, resisting the urge to yank the sisters from their seat and drive the cab ourselves so we didn't need to visit Hades' realm sooner than we needed to.

You see, the Graie, of Gray sisters, only had one eye between the three of them and, though you would think the one driving should have the eye, her sisters apparently didn't think so. They spent the whole ride fighted each other for the eye, nearly crashing several times.

We finally made it to the Knightville dam. Relieved, we stepped out and thanked the gods it was over. We paid the sisters and prayed for the next poor souls who would have to ride with them.

It was dark by the time we arrived at the dam, so we decided to make camp under the cover of the forest and Meghan and I brought down a deer, sacrificing nearly half of it to the gods, most to Lady Artemis, and asking for help.

We had just finished the deer and most of our snack bars when we heard a growling in the forest. We were all ready, Meghan, Rick and Will with their bows, Chrissie and Michael with swords, Derek and Arnold had, amazingly enough, a gun and I had my daggars.

A hellhound burst from the trees and growled again, ready to pounce. The archers let out a volley of arrows, gun shots rang out through the night, and the beast now had multiple slash marks, and more kept coming.

Evantually the hellhound turned to dust and left us breathing hard and dirty but victorious. We cleaned our wounds the best we could, eating as much ambrosia as we dared. We couldn't do much for our bloody and dirty clothes, but we had extra.

We all climbed into our respective tents and I fell asleep almost as soon as my head it the pillow.

* * *


	6. Dream

**A.N-Hey. Sorry I haven't updated, I had an idea, but wasn't sure how to start. But here it is!

* * *

**

I had a dream that night, so I paid attention to it. It could be important.

I was looking at a sky, glittering with stars, and saw two moons talking. They were both full; but there was a difference: One had a bow with an arrow notched on it, and the other one was blue. The blue one was complained to the bow one about how her kids were good, but so _stubborn._

"The old days have passed, it's time to move on, but they just won't! Now, of course, it's always good to respect one's parents, but they have gone _too _far! I just don't know what to do with them anymore!"

Arrow moved closer to Blue and, it looked like it would have put its arm around Blue if it could, and said,

"There, there, they're on a quest now, and they'll see the truth sooner or later. Sooner preferred, but if not, then, well." Arrow shrugged.

Blue looked about to say something when it looked down in surprise and, apparently, saw me.

"Why, Thalia Grace, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you now. But this is your dream, no?" I just stared.

"Thalia!" Arrow exclaimed. "Oh, good, we've gotten through. Okay, here's what you need to do: When you get to Knightville Dam, I want you and the others to go on top of it at midnight and start a fire. Then drop a piece of paper with an important question and put it in the fire. Then come down and go back to your camp (so don't take it down!) and then the next day go to the same spot and you will receive your answer." Then they began to fade away.

"Wait!" I tried to call out, but nothing came out, and by then Blue and Arrow were gone and the dream faded.


	7. Derek

**A.N-_So_ sorry I haven't updated, but I didn't know what do to. Since people have been asking me to, I'll put the P.O.V of my made-up characters, each a chapter. I'm going to put this in Derek's P.O.V. He's a son of Helios.

* * *

** I couldn't sleep.

I was in my tent with my brother Arnold, but my mind was going to fast to slow down and sleep. I kept thinking of what we were going to do. I was certain that those stupid Hunters and sons of Apollo were wrong, but since we started this quest, I knew Arnold was having doubts and he was rubbing off on me. I tried to persuade him back to our father's side, but he was afraid. Afraid everything he'd believed in his whole life was a lie. And he wouldn't be able to bear it if we were wrong.

What did the gods want? Surely, if we were right, they wouldn't make us go through this. Ugh! I couldn't take this anymore! I needed air.

I walked out of the tent and looked up at the sky. There was no moon, just like it'd been since we started this quest. The days were cloudy, too, so there was no sun either. And that made me remember that other cloudy day; the day that changed my life forever, the day I found I was a half-blood.

_Flashback of one year ago..._

_I was running. That's what I've been doing for the last couple weeks; running away from the police. But it wasn't my fault. **I **didn't make all those things explode, **I **didn't trash the principal's office. It was those...things. The little lion-goat-snake-thing and the creepy lady, the huge wolf and the snake women. At first I thought I was imagining things, but they knew my name and kept saying that I should go to a place called Hades. And then my best friend, Melanie, turned out to be a goat-woman. What the he**?_

_Then she said I was a half-blood, and that since I lived with my mom, my father was most likely a Greek god. Again, what the he**?_

_"We have to get you Camp Half-Blood," she said nervously after she explained things. And for some strange reason, I believed her. But first I needed to get something._

_So now I was running back to my house (probably not the best idea) to get a present my uncle had given me three years ago, when he was still alive._

_I skidded to a stop in front of my room and went to my special hiding place in the back of my closet. There it was. My gun._

_"We have you surrounded," a voice shouted. Police probably "Come quietly, and we may go easy on you. We don't want to hurt you, but you're not making this easy." I grew angry and shouted out my window,_

_"You don't know anything about me!" Then I ran out the back._

_Surrounded, yeah. They were all focusing on the front, probably thinking I was a stupid kid. I met Melanie in a car being driven by my mom, and rode off to my new life._

End of Flashback

I heard a sound behind me and spun around, ready to call for help, but it was only the Huntress, Thalia. She seemed distracted, but noticed me right away.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked. I shook my head. I sat down on the ground and she joined me. She kept looking up at the sky, or over at the dam.

"You?" I asked, to get her to talk. This silence was unnerving. She shook her head and said,

"I had a dream." I was instantly alert at that. Half-bloods don't just have dreams. They usually meant something. Maybe she saw what we were supposed to do. I asked her about it, but I was envious that_ she_ got the dream and I didn't. Stupid Huntress. She shook her head.

"Let's wait until all of them are awake, so I don't have to repeat myself." She stood up and looked at me.

"You should probably get some sleep, Derek. Who knows what we'll be up against in the morning." I nodded and got up too. I said good night to Thalia and went back to my tent. But I knew, like before, I wouldn't sleep. What did she see?


	8. Chrissie

Chrissie's P.O.V

I woke, feeling drowsy. Sleeping in a tent all night and worrying a monster is going to eat you and your brother is _not _a good way to spend the night.

I looked over across the screen that separated Michael and I and saw that he was still asleep. Gods, he could sleep through absolutely_ anything._ I was debating whether or not I should wake him when our cousin, Derek, came in and said that we needed to get off our lazy a**es 'cause Thalia had had a dream. I bolted right up at that and practically ripped the screen between me and Michael to wake him up. To half-bloods, dreams are very important. You could almost say they were visions of the future, or helpful hints from the gods. I hoped that it was the latter.

When we'd all gathered outside, Thalia began:

"Alright, last night I had a dream about two moons." she paused, letting that sink in. But I was confused. What would moons have to do with anything? I eyed the Huntress warily. What was she up to?

"They were both full, but one was blue, and the other had a picture of a bow and arrow on it. The blue one was complaining to the picture one about how her kids were so old fashioned, and they needed to get with the times. She said" I interrupted.

"_She?" _Thalia sighed and glared at me. I put a sweet smile on. My siblings at camp said that I loved making people look bad. Of course, that's not true. Only people I don't like. Duh.

"I _mean, _the voices were female. Or do you not know what a female is?" The young Huntress said sarcastically. That made my blood boil. My father was just like that. One word can make him snap. I didn't want to be like him, but still! How dare she! When this quest was over, she was _so _going to _get it._

"I know what a female is," I snarled. "But you didn't mention that, genius." Thalia's eyes blazed, and I was reminded of whose daughter she was, and what she had done to that girl, Lia. And that was to a fellow Hunter. The gods knew what she'd do to me.

The other Huntress, Meghan, put her hand on her companion's shoulder. Thalia's body relaxed and she let her breathe come out slowly. She shot one last glare in my direction and then continued,

"Anyway, then they noticed me and said that I should, at midnight, go to the top of the dam and light a fire on it. Then we should write an 'important question,'" she put quotations around those last words, "And let it burn. Then we should go back to camp and the next morning, we'll receive an answer."

We all looked at each other. Well, that was simple enough. Go to the top of the dam at midnight, light a fire, ask which party was right about who the sun and moon god/goddess were, go back to camp and get our answer in the morning. Right?

Wrong. Who knew what monsters were out there, like that hellhound. Eight demigods were a lot. To monsters, we were like a dirty sock. And monsters loved dirty socks. The smellier, the better.

And let's not forget security. At midnight, it was bound to be tight. But I was determined to prove to those idiots that my brother and cousins and I were right, that my mother and uncle were the gods of the sun and moon. No matter what, I would do that. I-we _all-_owed them that. No way was I going to lose to some Hunters and dimwit demigods.

"Well," I said, "Aren't we going to go?" Thalia was about to answer when a growl from the forest interrupted her.

We all turned to see a _huge _hellhound, being ridden by none other the goddess Nyx.


	9. More Nyx Than Rick

**A.N-Okay, I'm back! Are you glad? Hope so. Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

**

Rick's P.O.V

We all stared at the goddess of night atop the hellhound, one of her children by Cerebus. Two cold black eyes stared out at us from a beautiful, pale face. Her black-as-night (ha-ha. Get it) hair hung down low over her back. She was clad in a black evening gown, which I thought was sort of inappropriate for riding a hellhound, but whatever. It was not my place to judge a goddess. When she spoke, it was as cold and smooth as a river in winter time.

"You will not be continuing this quest." The words were spoken softly, but there was authority, power, behind them. Nyx meant business.

Thalia looked at the rest of us, and we nodded to show her that she could speak for us. I wouldn't know what to say, and everyone else looked too scared to do anything but stare and whimper.

The Huntress knelt down in reverance and said,

"Lady Nyx, with all due respect, but we can't do that. The gods have entrusted this quest upon us and-" She was cut off by the sound of cold laughter that chilled me to the bone from the goddess of night.

"The gods," she sneered. "Oh, that's a good one! You think you need to finish this quest because the _gods _want you to? Oh, little Huntress, you don't know anything. The gods fear _me!_ Even your father, the mighty Zeus." Thalia paled a second, but then got confused.

"How do you know my father is Zeus?" Nyx laughed again. I was getting creeped out by her.

"Word gets a round, little Huntress. I only know you because of your cousin, Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god, Poseidon. But you are very valued as well." I could tell Thalia was getting a heebie-jeebies from the goddess too.

"What do you mean?" But Nyx was looking at the rest of us, her way of dismissing Thalia.

"I don't want you to find those four. The moon goddesses, with their bright lights, stuffing me in a corner, and those sun gods, blinding my daughter Hemera. No, for all I care, good ridance to them." Then she was gone.

We all looked at each other. I was very disturbed by the plural goddesses and gods of the sun and moon. She didn't outright say it was Helios and Selene, but she didn't outright say it was Dad and Artemis. She made it sound like it was both. Jeez, could this quest get any more confusing?

**A.N-I'll give you a little info on Nyx, or you could go to , but here: It says that Nyx had children with Cerebus, which were the hellhounds, so that's where that comes in. And as for 'even mighty Zeus fears me' Hynpos, god of sleep and son of Nyx, made Zeus fall asleep at the request of Hera, so she could make trouble for Heracles. When Zeus woke up, he was furious with Hynpos, but didn't do anything because the god had fled to his mother Nyx, and Zeus didn't dare do anything that would bring Night's wrath upon him.**


	10. Meghan And Really Short Chapter

**A.N-Alright, I'm not sure how this is going to sound, because I'm not sure what to write, but here goes.

* * *

**

Meghan's P.O.V

We all stared at the spot Nyx once was. I could still hear her cold laughter ringing in my ears.

As I looked aroung, the others seemed just as shaken up. "What are we going to do?" Chrissie asked. There were a number of suggestions. Arnold, Michael, and Chrisse thought we should take Nyx's orders to heart and go back to camp. Derek, Thalia, Rick and I thought we should go on. Will thought we should ask Chiron for help. I said,

"Alright, let's examine our situation. We have to go on top of the dam at midnight, start a fire and ask the question, go back to our camp, and get the answer in the morning. But now Nyx doesn't want us to do that. But we have to, to settle this once and for all."

In the end though, the four of us who wanted to go on won, so we would carry on. But we needed to wait till midnight. So we spent the day doing whatever each of us thought was fun. Thalia and I hunted, Will composed music, Rick and Chrissie had a archery contest, Arnold and Derek enjoyed making it darker or lighter at will, causing Chrissie to miss, which made her angry at them, so she chased them around with her sword.

All in all, it was an okay day.

**A.N-Too short a chapter I know, but I don't know what else to do. Suggestions, anyone?**


	11. Meghan, Midnight, And Golden Ichor

**A.N-Sorry for the short chapter. This will still be in Meghan's P.O.V, 'cause the last one with her was so short.

* * *

**

Midnight...

I stepped out of the tent and looked at my watch. Since not even the stars shone at night, and nothing but clouds dotted the sky in the day, Thalia had insisted that I have one. But according to it, it was midnight.

"Thalia," I said. She nodded. She was standing next to me, looking at the others. They were lined up, their weapons at their sides, waiting for her to say something. I could tell that Selene and Helios' kids were not to pleased to have to listen to a Huntress, but she was the one to have the dream and knew what to do.

Finally, Thalia sighed and said,

"Alright, guys. You know what we have to do. But in case we encounter any guards, we should be prepared. Got your weapons?' They all nodded or said that they did except Arnold. He was looking incredulously at Thalia.

"We're going to...to, like_, hurt _them?" Thalia sighed and his half-brother, Derek, rolled his eyes and his cousin Chrisse glared at him. I said patiently,

"We're probably just going to knock them out, if there are even any." Arnold looked dubious, as if he didn't believe me that there wouldn't be high-tight security around a dam at midnight. "But we should come up with a cover story, just in case," I finished, the last part said to Thalia. She nodded, lost in thought. Rick piped up,

"How about we got lost?" We looked at him. Some how, I doubted they let dumb or gullible guards on duty. And one had to be stupid or gullible to believe _that_. When he saw us looking at him, he dropped his head and muttered something incoherent. Chrissie said irritably,

"Can we just get it over with? Time is ticking. By the time we get there, it won't be midnight anymore, and we'll have missed our chance." I agreed with her. Thalia sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

I heard someone trip, and Chrisse yell, "Ow!" I turned and saw that her half-brother, Michael, had tripped and fallen on her. He mumbled an apology. We were going up the side of the dam, where the woods were, and the non-hunters were having a hard time. Arnold stubbed his toe on an upturned root and picked up his foot as he cursed and hobbled. Then Rick got tangled in a vine and started squirming around helplessly. I suppressed a groan of annoyance as Thalia took her dagger and cut the vine, freeing the boy.

When we finally got to the top of the dam, we were greeted by the sight of an enraged Nyx. She shrieked at us,

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP THIS QUEST!" Rick, Chrissie, and Arnold cowered behind their siblings, who were shaking with fright, their eyes wide. Thalia tried to appeal to the goddess,

"Yes, Lady, you told us to stop, and _we _told you that we must continue." But Nyx was having none of it. She had calmed down a bit, but still continued to scream,

"You disobeyed me! _Me! _Don't you know who I am?! I can kill you in the blink of an eye!" As she raged, I did something that was the stupidest thing I have ever done, and probably will ever do. But first I prayed to Artemis,

_Lady, protect me. _It only took me a second to decide to pray to the one who had made me a demigod. My father.

_Apollo...Father...Do you see me? Please, help me. _Then I ran up to the goddess and rammed my sword into her thigh.

The others gasped. Nyx stopped her rant to look at her leg, which now oozed golden ichor, the blood of the gods. She looked at me and shook her head in disbelief. Then smiled a sort of crazy, wicked smile and shouted at the sky, her voice reverberated through the heavens,

"Apollo! Your daughter has struck me! Artemis, your Huntress has wounded me! May my wrath be upon you both, for all eternity!"

We dove under the trees and bushes as Nyx shimmered into her full glory. When we turned back, there was no clue, no remant that the goddess had been there except a small golden puddle, and even that was already being soaked up by the earth.


	12. Michael And An Ashy Tornado

**A.N-Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I wasn't sure what to put. But I do now! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Michael' P.O.V

I sat down heavily on the top of the dam. We had finally made it, and I was _tired. _I think the others were, too, at least Rick and Arnold. I was pretty sure Chrissie was tired, but she didn't want to show it. I scooted away from my sister, because she got _real _cranky when she didn't get enough sleep.

"Michael, can we have the wood?" Thalia asked. I looked up, startled out of my own world. When the question registered, I nodded dumbly and gave the sticks we had gathered to the Huntress, which she put down in the middle of the dam. Since we needed a fire, we brought wood. Make sense? Good.

Anyway, Derek got out a lighter and set fire to the wood. I didn't know where he got it, but it didn't matter. I turned to Chrissie.

"Got the paper?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped at me; the lack of sleep was already getting to her.

Luckily, Meghan stepped in and took the paper from Chrissie's clenched fist and threw it in the fire. We all looked at each other after that. Arnold spoke up,

"What do we do now?" Thalia answered,

"We go back to camp like my dream said, and then," she looked at each of us, meeting our eyes.

"Then we wait."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Next morning, back at dam...4:00 pm...

I yawned, my eyes drooping. I had only gotten less than four hours of sleep last night, and I tossed and turned all through it. Chrissie and Arnold were still at the camp. Arnold was afraid of the answer, and not even the prospect of proving Apollo's cabin and the Huntresses wrong couldn't get my sister to wake up.

Anyway, we we made it up the second time. I was glad, because I was falling asleep. I looked to see what message the gods had left us, but all I could see was ashes from midnight's fire. I was disappointed, and I could tell the others were too. Will sighed, and looked around. He said,

"I guess we just have to go back." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the ashes began to swirl, like in a whirlwind. They rose higher and higher, spinning faster and faster until they looked like a miniature tornado. The whirlwind changed color, too. Instead of black ashes, it was the color of gold, like the gods.

Suddenly, the tornado of ashes burst apart, and in our midst was Apollo, Artemis, Selene, and Helios.

We all bowed low in reverence; I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Was this it? Would we finally know who the real rulers of the heavenly orbs were at last?

My mother was the first break the silence. She smiled and raised us up. Selene looked at Thalia and there was a sense of respect in her eyes.

"My, now I know why you insisted on having us appear to this girl, Artemis. She is quite the leader." Thalia blushed a bit and lowered her eyes, embarrassed by the goddess's praise. I, on the other hand, was a bit jealous. What right did _she_ have to be appraised by _my _mother?

"Well, that's why she is my second-in-command. I trust her," Artemis said in reply to Selene's remark. Helios however, wanted to get down to business.

"Alright, it's time you settled your little quarrel once and for all. Understood?" We nodded. Just then we heard footsteps and turned to see Chrissie and Arnold scrambling up the dam. I could tell they just got up because they were still in their pajamas and their hair was disheveled.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Chrissie demanded when she saw us. But then she stopped short when she saw the gods, and bowed just as we had done before; so did Arnold once he caught sight of them.

Apollo, the only god who hadn't spoken yet grinned and said,

"Aw, come on, enough with all the formal stuff. Just listen to what Helly over here has to say." Helios glared at him, but Apollo kept the grin on his face.

"Anyway, back to the point," Helios said after he decided that he shouldn't waste his time glaring at Apollo because of one silly remark. "You are all arguing over something so silly! True, Selene and I used to be the sun god and moon goddess, but after a while, everyone kept saying that Apollo and Artemis had that job, and to tell you the truth, I was sort of glad. I was getting tired of driving all day. I could never _do _anything, and I couldn't just quit without someone stepping up. The earth needs the sun, you know." We nodded. Everything would die without the sun, and we couldn't have that.

Selene took up the story. "And I longed to do something with my day; instead of waiting for Helios to come back so I could go out. So I gladly gave Artemis the job of moon goddess." Artemis said,

"But you don't have to forget Helios and Selene. Remember her when the next blue moon comes, and Helios takes up the sun chariot in the winter, when he doesn't have to shine that much. Do you understand?" We all nodded again. The Hunt/moon goddess nodded. "Good."

Then we turned away, as the gods shimmered into their true form. When we looked back, they were gone.

I looked at the others. "What do we do now?" Rick had the answer.

"I don't know about you, but _I'm _going to sleep.

* * *

**A.N-The end. May be a little sucky, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
